Yellow Car
by ErisEris
Summary: TYKA. Max teaches Tyson how to play 'Yellow Car'. But what consequences does this spell for poor, unsuspecting Kai, especially when Tyson decides to change the rules a little? ONESHOT with epilogue.
1. Yellow Car

_K-S-A: I don't write romance **hits face off table**. I don't write romance. **hits face off table**. I don't..._

_Naiva: **sweat-drops** Oooo..._

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. Nor the amazing Yellow Car game, which I cannot play for pride or money... Damn my yellow un-seeing eyes...

**Yellow Car**

It all started when Max came home from his holidays with a new game, and he taught it to Tyson.

The two of them were out enjoying the sunshine as they walked towards town where their friends were waiting for them, when, quite suddenly, a yellow car passed bythem on the road. Max watched it drive past with a knowing grin on his face, while Tyson continued on, oblivious, until…

"Yellow car, no return!" Max yelled triumphantly, punching Tyson on the arm, hard.

"Arghh!" Tyson cried in surprise, rubbing his new bruise. "What was that for?"

Max grinned. "It's a game, of course."

"A game?" Tyson demanded incredulously. "Punching me on the arm?"

"Uh huh! The first person who spots a yellow car gets to punch anyone else. But you have to say 'yellow car' and then, 'no return' so they can't hit you back. It's fun!" Max explained.

Tyson stared at him for a long moment, wondering at the possibilities of this game. "So… The person who gets to hit the other is the winner, right?"

"Yeah, sure," Max replied, "until the next yellow car goes past."

Tyson grinned. "Great! Wait to be slaughtered Max, this is gonna be painful!"

The blond looked at his companion nervously, wondering just what he had released out into the unsuspecting world.

- - -

Kenny, Hilary and Rei were sat at the local ice cream palor waiting for their two friends to arrive. They didn't have long to wait, as Tyson came round the corner, all but skipping with joy. The three sweat dropped nervously as he came over to their table and sat on one of the spare seats.

"Hey Tyson," Kenny said. "Why are you in such a good mood today?"

At that moment a yellow mini drove past.

"YELLOW CAR, NO RETURN!"

"Arggghhh!" Kenny grabbed his injured arm and quickly backed his chair away from Tyson.

"What are you playing at?" Hilary demanded. "You just hurt Kenny!"

Tyson grinned at her. "It's a game. Max taught me it earlier. The first person who sees a yellow car gets to hit someone. And you say 'yellow car, no return' as you do it!"

Rei blinked slowly, digesting the information. "And just where is Max?" he asked, a touch concerned, not seeing the blond blader anywhere.

At that moment, Max staggered round the corner, clutching at both his arms, that were also wrapped around his aching ribs. All three of the other team mates winced openly, while Tyson just waved him on. "There you are Max! I was wondering what was taking you so long! Back for round four then?"

The blond noticeably cringed at that as he drew closer. Upon reaching the table, he grabbed the remaining chair and dragged it round behind Reis, where he slowly sat down as if he might break into a thousand pieces. "Uh, I think I might skip it this time Tyson. Maybe tomorrow?"

Tyson pouted. "No fair! There are a lotta yellow cars around today, and there might not be tomorrow!"

"That's what I hoping," Max muttered, so only Rei could hear.

Kenny shook his head. "Well, now that we're all here-"

"No we aren't Kenny," Hilary immediately interrupted. "Kai isn't here yet."

"Oh, yes, well, it's not like him to be so late, so I thought he was perhaps ill or something," Kenny said. "Tyson, did he tell you anything when you called him?"

Tyson froze, then smiled somewhat sheepishly. "Call? Call Kai? Who? Me?"

Everyone groaned, and Kenny shook his hands in the air furiously. "Tyson! How could you forget? I've had today planned for ages! It was vital that everyone be here so I could make those adjustments to everyone's Blades!"

"I swear, you never asked me to call Kai! I would remember if you had!" Tyson retorted.

"Sure Tyson," Hialry said sarcastically, "whatever you say. It's not like you never forgot anything before today. ...If you were even listening to begin with!"

"What is this? Why are you all ganging up on me?" Tyson demanded. "It's not like I can't just go and get him now you know!"

The others all exchanged glances that were torn between fear and amusement.

"You know Kai hates not been told about these things in advance," Hilary said with some pleasure. "He's going to kill you Tyson!"

Tyson gulped slightly. "Nah..." he said a little nervously. "He might be a little mad... sure, but he wont hurt me!"

Max gave him a reassuring smile. "Of course not! Kai's a reasonable guy! He'll understand."

Tyson smiled back, and struck a heroic pose. "Give me ten minutes, and I'll get Kai! And we'll be back here for Kenny to configure our Blades!" He then turned and sprinted back the way he had come. Everyone sweatdropped as, a few seconds later, he sheepishly passed their table on the way back toward the opposite road. "Heh," he laughed, "wrong way..."

When he had properly gone, Rei turned to Max increduously. "'Kai's a reasonable guy'?" he demanded.

Max's smile became strangely devilish. "It's called revenge Rei. It's called revenge."

- - -

It was only a short walk to Kai's house (an old property of his grandfathers) and Tyson made it within five minutes at a steady jog. He drew up to the front door a touch nervously, wondering if there was any truth in Hilary's words... He shook his head in denial, passing it off as one of those things she liked to say to annoy people...

He knocked (still somewhat nervously) on the door.

There was a long minute, wherein Tyson began to suspect he was either being ignored, or there was no one home, before the door swung open, and a somewhat ruffled looking Kai was stood before him.

"Tyson," he said, sounding surprised to find said person on his doorstep.

"Hey, Kai!" Tyson said, and decided to get this over and done with as quickly as possible. "Wanna come to practice?"

There was a long moment where crimson eyes narrowed as they focused on the younger teen. "I thought there was no practice today," Kai said at last, voice dropping below 0.

Tyson swallowed a little nervously. "Yeah, well, I guess the Chief changed his mind. He wants to configure our Blades to make sure they're all in top condition!"

"Are you implying Dranzer is not in top condition?" Kai asked coolly.

Tyson held up his hands defensively. "Hey, I don't want to configure your Blade! Kenny does! If you don't want to come, I'll just take Dranzer and be on my way."

"Tyson, I would never let you hold my Blade, never mind take it with you. I would never get it back, or you'd damage it with you foolish behavior," Kai retorted at once.

"Come along then Kai!" Tyson said brightly. "Let's go to practice!"

Kai glared at him, before crossing his arms consideringly. "It isn't like Kenny to suddenly call a meeting. He normally has these planned out days in advance."

Tyson sweat dropped slightly, and hoped Kai wouldn't notice. Yet his silence didn't seem to sit to well with the crimson-eyed teen either. "What did you do Tyson?" he demanded.

Tyson backed up. "Hey, hey, I swear it was all Chief's fault. He didn't tell me to ring you, I know he didn't!"

"You were supposed to ring me?" Kai asked, his tone deadly.

"No, I mean, yes! …Possibly. …I mean, I never heard him telling me," Tyson babbled.

"…" Kai stared him down. "I hate not being informed of practice in advance," he said, stepping up close to Tyson, who was on the verge of running away, screw maintaining a reputation. "…However, when Kenny gets on his laptop, he can become almost as forgetful as you."

"Yeah," Tyson said, relieved. "He was probably looking at pictures of Ming Ming again!"

Kia grunted in response, before turning and pulling the door shut.

"Let's go to practice Tyson."

- - -

"Are you mad at me, Kai?" Tyson asked glumly as they walked.

Kai didn't look up from the pavement, instead delivering a surly, "Hnn."

Not that Tyson heard that derisive noise, as his eyes were fixed on something motoring along the road beside them. A yellow car... Passing them now... The yellow chrome flashing in the sun... He couldn't, could he?

But it was like tradition already...

"Well, I know a game that might make you feel better," Tyson declared, even as he punched Kai in the arm. "Yellow car, no return!"

Kai turned in shock to the teen beside him, before instinctively returning the hit- hard.

"Argghhh!" Tyson yelled, clutching at his dead arm. "What was that for?"

Had Kai not carefully maintained his stoic look, he would have face vaulted at that moment. "You just punched me in the arm," he informed Tyson slowly, stressing the words. "Why do you think I just hit you?"

"But it's a game!" Tyson whined. "And the rules say you can't hit me back!"

"RULES!" Kai exclaimed a little loudly.

"Sure. The first person who spots a yellow car gets to punch anyone else. But you have to say 'yellow car' and then, 'no return' so they can't hit you back! So you wanna play?" Tyson asked excitedly.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nah ah," Tyson replied delightedly, and promptly began scanning the area for a yellow car.

It was only two minutes later when the next yellow car was spotted. Tyson saw Kai hadn't even seen it, as he was busy concentrating on the pavement.

"Kai!" Tyson yelled. "Yellow car, no return!" He punched Kai on the arm victoriously.

Kai turned, and promptly hit him back.

"What!" Tyson yelped. "No, no! You can't hit me back; you have to hit me first!"

"Whatever," Kai responded in a bored tone.

"Huh, well remember for next time."

**Two minutes later….  
**"Arghhhhhhh! No! Kai!"

**Four minutes later….**  
The yellow car drove past. Tyson looked at Kai nervously, and managed to refrain from hitting the guy. Kai watched Tyson with a slight upturn of his lips. When Tyson turned away with a sigh, he raised a hand and punched the blunette in the arm. "Yellow car. No return."

"Ooowwwww!" Tyson cried in pain, staring at Kai in disbelief, who was looking on ahead innocently. "Fine," Tyson murmured. "If you want to be like that…"

**Three minutes later….  
**Another yellow car went past. Tyson hesitated for a split second, and Kai was able to punch him on the arm. "Yellow car and no return." Tyson glared at him, before hitting him back.

Kai's eyes widened slightly, before he punched Tyson again, in the same place. The blunette winced, feeling a bruise form. "Geez, what about these rules do you not get?" Tyson demanded crossly.

Kai glanced sideways at him. "I don't _not_ get them, I just choose to ignore them. I was always taught to do to others as they do to me- you hit me, and I _will_ hit you."

Tyson scowled.

There had to be a way to beat him… He was a champion, how could he possibly loose? Yellow car was his thing (after Beyblading obviously), hadn't he defeated Max earlier? If only Kai would play by the rules…

Then, amazing, yet another yellow car came past. Tyson stared at it longingly. But…

Stupid do unto others rule…

Suddenly, he was struck with inspiration. Grinning evilly, Tyson turned to Kai as the yellow car went past. He saw that the older Blader was already watching him, to see whether he would attempt to punch him or not, and how those crimson eyes narrowed as they noted the smile.

"What are you- Ummphhh!"

Kai's words were broken off as Tyson all but jumped on him, seizing him about the shoulders and pulling him until their faces were on the same level. The blunette then quickly pressed his lips against Kai's in a chaste and hasty kiss. They were both surprised by the electric tingles that ran through both of them at the contact, making them deepen it momentarily. Tyson's eyes widened and he released the other blader quickly, all but stumbling back as he jumped to the punch line:

"Hah, what did they teach you to do if that happened, huh?"

Then he turned tail and wisely fled, leaving Kai frozen in shock in the middle of the pavement.

- - -

Some few minutes later, Tyson neared the ice cream palor panting heavily.

"Hey, Tyson," Kenny called in welcome. "Where's Kai?"

Something about Tyson approaching with a triumphant grin gave Rei an odd feeling of deja vu. "Tyson, you didn't, please don't tell me you played Yellow Car with Kai-"

"-It was a bad idea," Tyson concluded. "But I did win!"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"TYSON!" came an angry yell.

The blunette jumped high into the air in surprise and glanced around quickly. "Oh, no!" he squeaked, and set off towards home in a dead run.

"Tyson, where are you going?" Kenny demanded exasperatedly.

"Home! I'm going to lay low for a while!" Tyson responded, as he disappeared.

Upon his exit, came Kai from around the corner. He looked extremely out of it, and his hair was at odd angles. He stalked over to the BBA table and glared down at them all. "Where. Is. He?"

Rei gulped, while Kenny emitted a short squeak of terror. Max however, grinned contentedly.

"He went to the dojo," he supplied. "The best place to carry out a fitting revenge don't you think?"

Kai shot him a dark look, which suddenly dissolved. His eyes flickered, and he straightened. "It… certainly is…"

- - -

_I kissed Kai…. I kissed Kai…. I'm going to die…. But I'm going to be happy…._

_Huh?_

Tysonran into the dojo wall as his mind supplied that thought. "Damn it!" Rubbing his nose, Tyson aimed for the doorway once more.

"TYSON!"

"Oh, no! Am I really that predictable?" Tyson muttered, racing into the dojo, com pletely forgetting to shut the door behind him as he raced up the stairs. Halfway up them, he realized his mistake and doubled back towards the door. As he did so, Kai entered and looked up at him paused on the stairs, eyes burning fiery red. Tyson's breath hitched in his throat at that look.

"Are you waiting for me?" Kai asked with a purr.

Tyson gulped, before pounding upstairs.

Kai grinned, leisurely closing the front door behind him and moving swiftly up the stairs. He heard another frightened squeak as he reached the landing, and saw Tyson disappear down the hall toward his own room. The door went to close, but Kai raced along and caught it. He heard a gasp as he forcefully pushed it open and stepped into the room.

Tyson was stood on the far side of the room, watching Kai step inside and shut his only escape route.

"And just what did you think you were doing?" Kai demanded, backing Tyson up against the bedroom door. The blunette squirmed between Kai's two arms, one on either side of his body preventing escape. He gave a surprised squeak as Kai leaned in, face stopping inches from his and hot breath brushing softly over his cheek. Those lips came closer and Tyson froze, allowing them to stop by his ear. "Though in answer to your earlier question..." Kai murmured, "I would think the same rule applies to this situation... If someone kisses you-"

Feeling no resistance from Tyson at these words, Kai moved one of his hands to curl around Tyson's chin, raising the teen's head to tilt into a more favorable angle. "You should kiss them back..." he finished breathlessly.

He gently placed his lips against the younger bladers, feeling the soft skin part slightly under them, before he leaned in, pressing against them forcefully. Tyson cautiously raised one hand and matted it into Kai's hair, pulling them closer together. His lips moved against his captains, and he sighed as Kai wrapped arms around his waist, pulling him off the wall and into a tight embrace. The kiss became more fierce, and Kai let out a dark moan, before pressing his tongue against the parting in Tyson's lips. The blunette willingly opened them, slipping his own tongue against Kai's.

The kiss went on until Kai broke it off, panting slightly. Tyson leaned away from him slightly, a slightly goofy smile on his face. They both stared at each other for a long moment, faces flushed from their unusual, new sport.

"Mmm," Tyson said at last, "that was fun."

Kai smirked at him in response. "It gets better," he said a little huskily, before darting back towards Tyson's lips…

Only to find a hand there blocking him. Tyson grinned up at him slyly. "Nuh uh, Kai, I don't think so."

"What?" Kai asked, a little dazedly.

Tyson's smile grew even larger. "You can't do that. You didn't see a yellow car."

"You- You- What!" Kai managed at last.

Tyson untangled himself from Kai, stepping backwards and away. "No yellow car," he teased, "no kisses."

While Kai tried to recover from a face vault, Tyson practically skipped down the stairs and out the front door.

_K-S-A: Arrgghhhhh, my eyes...  
Naiva:Well, I think it could have gone worse... It's not that bad...  
K-S.A: Oh my goddess... sobs. I wrote romance.  
Naiva: ..._


	2. Epilogue

Epilogue

_K-S-A: Hee hee. It's one in the morning and I just spent the past hour concocting this little finishing piece. It was just goin round and round and round and round... You get the idea. THANK-YOU to all my reviewers. This is your reward! Sota-thing..._

Having made good his escape that fateful day last week, Tyson was feeling pretty confident he had got away with his latest escapade remarkably well. Not only that, but he had managed to snatch two free kisses from a certain crimson eyed hottie, who had been levelling him assessing stares ever since.

It was both a blessing and a curse to Tyson that yellow cars had been very scarce that week. And the times when he had seen them, Kai was never around.

Yes, Tyson liked to imagine that they would kiss again, even if everything that had happened before had been a practical joke. At least it had started that way, until he had actually _kissed_ the guy.

It was a blustery evening and the wind was rattling the clawed branches of the trees outside his window. Tyson was laid across his bed, watching a comedy show host humiliate a member of the audience by holding up a picture from the guy's drunken stag night. The whole thing had gotten old pretty early on in the program though and he was bored, so very, very bored. With a disgruntled sigh, the blunette flipped over onto back, to watch a rather bland piece of his ceiling. From downstairs he could hear what he thought to be Gramps talking to himself again.

Closing his eyes, Tyson thought back to his second kiss with Kai. It seemed that the other teen had been willing to go further, if only Tyson's big mouth hadn't opened…

Tyson heard his grandfather's footsteps on the stairs and prepared himself for the usual comments about turning of his mind melter 'cause it was polluting the tranquillity, didn't he know?

The footsteps reached his room and stopped by his door, which was creaked open, then shut again.

"It's okay Gramps," Tyson said a little waspishly. "I'll turn it off already." He opened his eyes and glared at the person who was stood in his room.

Only it wasn't Gramps.

Tyson couldn't hide a gasp as he swung into a sitting position so fast he nearly suffered from whiplash.

Kai was leaned back against his door, arms folded, ankles crossed and a smirk upon his face.

"What, Kai? How did you get in here?" Tyson asked.

"I broke in," came the flat statement. The two stared at each other for a long moment before Kai shrugged. "Your Grandfather let me in the front door."

"Oh," Tyson replied. Then his eyes narrowed a little. "So, what brings you to my humble dojo Kai?"

Kai straightened suddenly, the smirk still firmly in place. Tyson felt his muscles tense, as he got ready to dash for the window. Hell, that was a better option than whatever punishment Kai had in store for him.

Yet Kai didn't immediately move to Tyson, rather he crossed to the T.V and looked thoughtfully at the comedian on the screen, before pressing and holding the volume button on the bottom of the box. The man's voice rose as Kai held his finger down.

"What are you doing?" Tyson demanded, unable to hide the concerned tone in his voice.

Kai let go off the button and turned in one fluid movement. His eyes locked on Tyson's as he took five deliberate steps forward, until he was stood directly in front of the blunette. Tyson winced as his gloved hand reached into one of the pockets on his coat and curled around something inside.

_This is it,_ Tyson thought, _my doom is finally upon me._

Tyson cringed visibly as the hand came out of Kai's pocket. Those crimson eyes were predatory as the hand turned palm upwards and the fingers uncurled. Tyson prepared himself to scuttle backwards as fast as he could… Then he realised what he was looking at.

"No way!" Tyson yelled in disbelief.

Sat on Kai's hand was a tiny model car of a distinctly mustard colour.

Tyson's eyes widened and he glanced back up at Kai, his mouth working helplessly to form a question. "Kai… What… Ummpphh!"

The blunette was knocked backwards as the other Blader all but jumped him, throwing the toy car to the floor. The blunette was laid back across the bed and his head was pushed into the mattress as Kai attacked his lips hungrily. The blunette briefly considered screaming rape, but changed his mind rather quickly and instead reached up an arm to tug Kai further down, so the older teen was laid on top of him. His other arm circled around Kai's waist as he allowed his captain to deepen the kiss. The other's weight was most welcome, along with their sudden shared body heat.

Finally, Kai broke off for air, leaving Tyson to look up at him, face flushed and hair fraying out the ponytail. Kai leaned up off him slightly, planting arms on the bedspread to lift himself up. His crimson eyes flared as Tyson looked at them.

Tyson wondered what he should say. "Kai… I, ah…" Emotional stuff wasn't his thing. Really, really, really wasn't. So instead he asked, "Where did you get the toy car from?"

Kai smiled slightly and Tyson felt his heart flutter oddly, like a butterfly straining to escape a child's hands. "You'd be amazed at what they sell in toy stores these days," the holder of Dranzer remarked sarcastically.

Tyson smiled back up at him. "You know, you only get one kiss per car."

Kai stared down at him, an odd look in his eyes. It was obvious he wanted to say something emotional and moving, but couldn't quite do it either. Instead his hand went back into his pocket and came out again, complete with another yellow car tight in its grasp.

Tyson blinked up at the little car, a curious expression stealing over his normally smiling features. "Just how many of them did you buy?" he asked, voice husky.

Kai slowly lowered himself down, until their noses were brushing together. "Enough," he said lowly and cupped Tyson's cheek in one hand, then pressed his lips feather light against the blunette's.

There was a slight clicking noise as the second yellow car joined the first, tumbling onto the bedroom carpet.


End file.
